


Pirate's Revenge

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Nobility, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Royalty, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: Terys just wanted to enjoy a night out with the fellow nobles and his older brother. He didn't want the pirates to come, attack their ship, steal them all away... and he certainly didn't want to end up as the captain's personal play toy until their ransom is paid.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 282





	Pirate's Revenge

The midnight cruise. Once a year all the noble’s sons from Ebrium would board the _The Vanity_ and have a night of celebration- drinking, family boasting, even some wrestling among the more daring boys.

And tonight was Terys’ first time on the deck.

The wind ruffling his dark curls, the young prince leaned against the railing, glass of wine in hand. The night was quite lovely out here on the sea, the breeze smelling so fresh and clean. Away from the city, away from towering stone walls and buildings… Terys even felt like whistling.

“Hey, the party’s inside, little brother!”

Terys whined as Magnus ruffled his hair. The crown prince, this would be his last cruise. No doubt he’d be engaged in just a few weeks to that one princess from Asha and the cruise was only eligible to single men. Terys wished he could have his brother’s confidence or good looks, Magnus had the same raven hair but he also had sparkling blue eyes that made one think of clear lakes, Terys had inherited their mother’s dark ones. Magnus also had that strong jawline and tall, lean build- Terys didn’t seem to be growing any taller, staying slim and short.

“I like it out here though, it feels so nice…” Terys sighed and tilted his head back. “I could stay out here all night.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted to be a pirate.” Magnus looped his arm in with Terys’. “Come on, join the party. I think Barion and Lukus are trying to outboast each other and I want to see if we can catch them in a lie.”

Laughing, Terys followed his brother down, completely unaware of a ship with black sails suddenly appearing on the horizon.

The two young lords had clearly imbibed quite a bit of wine, Barion was starting to sway in his seat while Lukus’ face had flushed a deep red. “I’m serious! The pirates came onto the ship, and I fought six on my own! I…” Lukus paused to giggle, “I ended up cutting the belt off one and he tripped over his own trousers! It was hilarious!”

Barion sneered, the blond tilting up his nose. “Like it’s hard to get one over one of those drunken, disease ridden bastards. You try fighting a bear, maybe we’ll talk again!” He snapped. “I actually have proof of that, the skin’s on my bedroom floor!”

“Funny,” Magnus deadpanned, tapping the top of Barion’s head, “If I recall, since I was also on that hunt, it was one of your servants who took that final shot.”

Barion sputtered while everyone in the room roared with laughter. “I’m still saying, it’s not impressive to fight a pirate!”

Another one of the younger lords, Rafael, lowered his drink to respond quietly with, “I don’t know, I’ve heard some of the best swordsmen in the court were once of the piratical nature.”

Barion snickered, shaking his head. “Simple Rafael. You’d be able to tell if they used to be a pirate. Pirates are the ugliest things on the planet. All of them children of monsters, with scabby skin, missing eyes and hands, and lumpy faces full of swollen tumors,” He said.

Lukas cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re not just talking about bogeymen, Barion?” He asked. The laughter was so loud it nearly drowned out the servant’s screaming.

Nearly.

Terys jerked his head to the side as a servant came crashing into the room, clutching their bloody arm. The laughter cut off as the servant fell to her knees.

“P… pirates! They’re onboard! We’re all damned-”

What Terys initially thought was a shadow wrapped around her neck and dragged her back out the door, her scream cut off with a jarring crack. The door only reopened when a tall man walked through.

Terys’ mouth went dry as the man walked among the stunned crowd. He was taller than even Magnus, some doors might not let him pass through without him having to duck. Black hair was tied back, his skin tanned from long days out at sea. Handsome features were marred by a scar going over the bridge of his nose, and he wore a long scarlet coat.

The man walked through the room that was too shaken to react. Sea green eyes scanned the room before they landed on Barion. With a chuckle, he walked up to the lord, who looked ready to pass out or piss himself in fright. “So, I heard you know what a pirate looks like,” He said with a chuckle, spreading out his arms, “Is this what you expected?”

Rafael bolted first, running for the door and crossing the threshold only to be punched in the face by another pirate right behind the one in the red coat. He went down like a sack of rocks and more monstrous pirates walked in. They might not have had warts or scabs, but they had scales, fangs, and all sorts of disturbing features that were far from human. Not a single member of nobility was prepared for this, and any guards in their way were executed with disturbing ease.

Terys dived under the table, shielding himself with a chair. The screaming, the panic, if he tried to run out now he’d be trampled or worse. His eyes were screwed shut when he heard someone clear their throat awfully close to him. Against his better judgment, he opened his eyes.

There was that pirate with the red coat, with quite the delighted smirk on his face.

“Well hello there…”

~*~

Kidnapped. All twenty eight nobles of various ranks and ages, thrown into a pen deep below deck of _The_ _Serpent’s_ _Deceit_.

Terys tried to peer out the small window again, attempt to at least get another breath of clean air. Down here the fresh sea air was nonexistent, it was stale and hot, making it difficult for him to get a breath. Not to mention this room was getting so loud…

“We’re all going to get murdered! No, we’re first getting all getting tortured, _then_ we’ll be murdered! They’ll string our bodies up portside for anyone coming to rescue us to see!”

And Barion wasn’t helping the situation. Terys ground his teeth as the panicking lord paced through the already crowded cell, nearly shoving over a few of the other boys. He was about to make another pass and continue his mindless babbling when Magnus grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Stop it,” Magnus said through gritted teeth. Barion tried to open his mouth but Magnus slammed his hand over the moron’s mouth. “We are not. Going to die. If they were going to kill us, they wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of capturing us alive. They’re going to ransom us. We will get back home alive.”

Magnus released Barion, who had finally silenced. Magnus sighed and looked over the group. “You hear that? We are getting back alive. We are too valuable to kill. I’d say one of our lives is worth this entire ship. And our families will want us home! They will pay it. It will just take time. We cannot panic. Panic will kill us a lot faster than whatever these pirates have planned.”

“Is that your thought process, your _highness_?”

Terys could hear the sneer in the voice of the pirate who came down below deck to check on them. His ears had an uncountable amount of golden piercings, he wore a bandage over his right eye, and Terys swallowed nervously as he saw the glint of the silver hook that had taken the place of his right hand. The man’s good eye glanced around before whistling. “Hey! What’s your name, one by the window?”

“P… Prince Terys,” Terys managed to force out.

“Well, Prince Terys,” The first mate pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, “Our lovely Captain Vilus would like to speak to you. Alone. In his chambers.”

What? Terys blinked owlishly. “But I’m not the crown prince-”

“Well, he didn’t ask to speak to the crown prince, did he? Get over here before I have to drag you out,” the first mate opened the door and Barion made a break for it.

“Oh, you are _not_ serious!”

That hook pierced right through Barion’s shoulder and dragged him right back. Barion wailed as he was shoved back into the cell, his arm dripping blood. The first mate grinned darkly before licking off his bloody hook. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy breaking you later,” He said with a growl.

Feeling like weights were tied to his feet, Terys walked to the door of the cell. Magnus tried to grab his brother’s arm, saying, “You shouldn’t go, he should be talking to me-”

“He said me, Magnus. Like you said, he won’t kill me.” Terys took a deep breath before forcing a smile on his face and looking back at Magnus. “I cost too much.”

With that, Terys walked out of the cell, the door shutting behind him with an ominous slam. Barion’s wails about how they were all going to die faded to near nothing as Terys was escorted to the captain’s cabin.

The captain’s cabin was almost as luxurious as a king’s, a large window giving a perfect view of the sea while piles of riches sat in almost all the corners. Terys’ feet sunk in the rugs beneath as his escort snickered.

“Have fun, pretty boy.”

The door shut behind him and Terys nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around to see that the pirate had left them.

What was he supposed to do _now_?

“Well, well, well. We’re finally alone.”

Terys felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he yelped, diving away and nearly falling to the ground as he turned to look at the captain.

Vilus had shed that long red coat along with his shirt, revealing scales growing in erratic patches over his finely chiseled chest and arms. The blue scales ranged from midnight to sky in range, shimmering and changing shade as he moved, spreading out his arms to show himself off. “You like what you see, prince? You’ve never seen a dragon and human spawn, have you?”

Terys shook his head. “I… I didn’t know it was a thing,” He said, swallowing nervously.

Vilus chuckled and even did a little turn for the prince, revealing vestigial wings sprouted out from between his shoulder blades. “My mother was a human, thrown overboard due to some superstition of having a woman on a ship. My father was the sea dragon Nayrud and they made a deal. He would keep her safe, and she would be his until she bore him a son. Quite fair, don’t you think?”

“I guess…” Terys nearly tripped over another rug, this one seemed to be made of some sort of fox furs. “Why did you ask for me? Whatever you want for Magnus’ ransom, you’ll get it. He’s the crown prince!”

“But not you?” Vilus cocked his head to the side.

“If… if they can afford the ransom for both of us, at least,” Terys realized what a mouse might feel like in between the paws of a cat, “That isn’t the point though.”

“Hmmm,” Vilus stroked his chin, “Maybe another time then. And I know I’ll get what I ask for, but that’s not why I called you up here.”

What? “Then why ask for me to come up here at all?” Terys asked.

Vilus chuckled and Terys realized how very close they’d gotten when Vilus tilted up Terys’ chin so the prince would look him in the face.

“I’m going to make the king regret slaying my father by making you my _whore_ while my crew has their fun with your brother and friends. You’ve invited to a whole new party now, and you’re the entertainment.”

Terys was picked up by his shirt and then flung onto the bed. He bounced off the mattress once before the pirate captain pounced on top of him, pinning Terys down with body weight alone.

 _He can’t be serious. He has to be trying to intimidate me_.

Vilus ripped open Terys’ shirt like it was nothing more than paper and Terys’ heart skipped a beat

_He’s serious. He’s going to rape me._

Screaming in terror, Terys began to frantically struggle and squirm while Vilus continued to rip off his clothes, dropping the shreds on the ground. Vilus softly shushed him, unaffected by Terys’ attempts to break free. “Hold still, pretty one, I want to check something,” Vilus grabbed Terys’ hair and roughly pushed his head to the side, his finger gingerly tracing the shell of Terys’ ear. “Like I thought- half elf. Looks like someone trimmed your ears before anyone caught on, judging by the scar…” He said as he released Terys.

Scar? “What are you talking about!? My father and mother are both human-”

“Your mother is a human. Your father is most certainly an elf,” Vilus chuckled before leaning in close to Terys’ face, “Look at the both of us, half breeds in bed together.”

“Let me _go_!”

Terys slammed his head into Vilus’, immediately regretting the action as stars seemed to explode in front of his eyes. He whimpered before reopening his eyes.

Vilus was rubbing his temple, scowling before he smirked, showing off fangs. “Fiery. Just how I like them,” He growled before taking hold of Terys’ hair again and mashing their lips together in the roughest approximation of a kiss. Terys screeched as he tried to shove this massive man off of him, but Vilus just playfully growled before forcing his tongue in Terys’ mouth. Terys shuddering as the forked muscle probed and rubbed about in there before he attempted to bite down. Vilus’ tongue zipped back just in time to avoid Terys’ teeth coming down.

“Cute,” Vilus crooned, massaging Terys’ cheek before leaning in and sinking his teeth into the prince’s neck.

Terys screamed again, tears springing in his eyes. The pain, it was just too much. He just wanted to wake up back in his own bed back home. He never wanted to go on the sea again.

The prince was flipped to all fours, the remaining scraps of clothing tossed onto the floor as Vilus ran his hands down Terys’ sides. “I knew something as pretty as you couldn’t be completely human. I don’t bed pure humans, the thought disgusts me, but you and are exactly the same,” The captain purred.

“Please, I’m begging you, don’t do this,” Terys sobbed, burying his face into the pillows.

“Let me guess… untouched?”

Terys tensed as Vilus’ fingers circled his exposed hole, shivering at the unexpected sensation. “Leave that alone! Don’t _touch_ me!” He screamed.

Vilus chuckled before shifting behind him, his hot breath caressing Terys’ spine. “I’ll stop touching you with my fingers, how does that sound?” He offered.

Terys was almost thankful before he felt something _wet_ press against his entrance.

“Wha- _no_!”

Now in blind panic, the prince attempted to scramble away but Vilus gripped tightly onto his thighs, that forked tongue lapping at the rim of Terys’ hole before forcing its way in. Terys made a strangled cry as his thighs began to shake. _What is he doing?!_ “St… stop it! Please! I don’t want you- stop licking me _there_!”

Vilus just hummed softly as his tongue pulled out. “Oh, those little sounds you make are so arousing. Please, keep it up. I’m sure your brother is wondering what I’m doing to you to make you sound so _tempting_ ,” He growled before pushing his tongue back inside Terys’ hole.

 _Could Magnus hear him_?! Terys’ hand shot up to cover his mouth, the prince’s face turning an even deeper shade of scarlet. No, he couldn’t! His brother couldn’t know that _this_ was happening to him!

Terys nearly collapsed with how much he was quivering under Vilus’ ministrations, the pirate’s long tongue skillfully diving in and out of Terys’ hole and rubbing against all the right- _wrong_ , so wrong places.

“Oh, looks like you do protest too much.”

Vilus’ hand gripped around Terys’ cock and the boy choked as he realized how _hard_ he’d gotten. “ _Don’t_! Let me go!” He begged as Vilus slowly stroked along his length.

Now Vilus’ tongue was someplace even worse, wrapping around Terys’ cock and licking along the underside of it. Terys would’ve collapsed if the pirate wasn’t supporting him, unable to focus on much else but how _much_ he was feeling. He couldn’t even tell if it was good or bad, just that it was far too much.

“I think we’re ready to take away that virginity of yours, prince…”

_What!?_

Vilus pulled back and Terys heard him throw his belt to the ground. Unable to do much but lay there, shaking, he heard Vilus unscrew a bottle.

“This is some of the finest oils from Asha. Perfect for what I need it for.”

Terys was pulled back to all fours as Vilus lined up his cock, brushing it against Terys’ inner thigh teasingly on the way up. Terys whimpered, he didn’t want to look back and see it but he could _feel_ how big it was. “Please. It won’t fit in me. You’re going to tear me in two,” He whimpered, tears tracing down his face.

“Maybe. But you can take it. And you’re going to love it too.”

With that, the head of Vilus’ cock popped inside Terys and the prince made the most broken cry he had yet.

If he’d just slammed in there would’ve been no doubt Terys would’ve ripped, but the captain took his time, pressing in less than an inch at a time with each movement of his hips. Still Terys could barely breathe, it was just _too much_ , too big, far too big…

Terys nearly dropped with relief as Vilus’ hips bumped into his ass. It was all in. The worst of it had to be over, right?

Vilus pulled back before roughly shoving back in.

No. It was going to get so much worse.

Screaming his voice hoarse, Terys kept trying to crawl away but Vilus held onto the smaller prince with ease, slamming into the boy hard enough to set the bed rocking.

_Please tell me Magnus can’t hear this. Please tell me Magnus can’t hear this._

It became a mantra in his mind, repeated over and over as Terys pressed his face into the pillows, trying to think about anything but what was happening at the moment. The captain grunted and growled, seemingly a wild beast as he took Terys, plunging so deeply inside of him with each thrust…

Terys felt the strong arms of the pirate captain suddenly wrap around his chest and his body was pulled up, forcing Vilus’ dick even deeper inside.

“ _Fuck_!”

Terys gripped onto the headboard, unable to hide his screams in the pillows any more. Just how this monster liked it. Vilus chuckled darkly as he drunk in Terys’ wails, the poor thing overwhelmed in every way.

“Well, I can’t have you saying I left you feeling unsatisfied after your first time,” The pirate said before wrapping his hand around Terys’ neglected cock.

“Just let me go!” Terys howled as he was stroked in time with Vilus’ violent thrusts. No! He didn’t want to enjoy this. He didn’t want this at all! He would take being back below deck in that stuffy cage than this!

_Magnus, save me! Please, I can’t take this!_

Screams of pain slowly melted to pains of pleasure as Vilus continued to fuck the boy, his body adjusting to the massive cock inside of him and how this new position rubbed all the right places, not to mention his hand sliding up and down his member just adding to the feeling.

_It’s too much it’stoomuchohgodI’mgoingto-_

“Stop! Please!” Terys begged one last time before his climax hit him full force, each thrust inside of him setting off another powerful wave of pleasure. That final scream was the worst as white splattered onto the blankets beneath him. Feeling boneless, Terys almost fell until Vilus picked him up, changing positions so that Vilus was almost sitting and Terys was on top.

Terys wept as Vilus’ cock sunk into him again. “No… no more! Please, it hurts!” He begged.

“Hmm, I don’t know, I could go all night in this tight arse of yours,” Vilus said, his upward thrusts slowing, “Make you come maybe one or two more times, even. I could have you turned into a cock hungry slut before morning. But I’ll not drag this out any further than I have to if you beg your captain to fill you with his seed.”

If this had been any earlier in the night, Terys would have refused. But before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth and cried out, “Captain, p… please! Fill me with your seed!”

“Since you asked _so nicely…_ ”

Vilus threw Terys onto the bed, forced apart his legs, and plunged back inside the prince. His thrusts came so fast and hard that Terys didn’t even remember to breathe until Vilus came to a stop, growling loudly and dragging his hand down the wall behind Terys’ head. Terys looked up to see that the captain had sprouted claws, dragging them down the wall so deeply it would forever score the wood.

A disgusting warmth began dripping out of Terys as Vilus slowly pulled out, the captain smirking as he lounged next to the limp prince. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy using you while I wait the king’s ransom,” He said, tracing those clawed fingers up Terys’ side.

Terys wept, curling into a ball and clapping his hands over his ears. If he couldn’t hear anything that Vilus had to say- his fingers brushed the scars that Vilus had pointed out and he flinched.

_I’m not human. Not fully human._

_Mother said these scars were from a cat that attacked me in the cradle as a baby… but then why are they perfectly symmetrical?_

_Mother, what else did you lie about?_

“Shhhh, little one,” Vilus pulled Terys into his arms, stroking Terys’ hair, “You’re going to love it by the end. Maybe you won’t even want to leave.”

 _If there’s any god out there,_ _kill me_ _now._ _Before I ever enjoy this._

**Author's Note:**

> .... I love pirates. （//･_･//)
> 
> I might continue this sometime, if anyone has any favorite supernatural creatures to show up, feel free to share in the comments! I already have plans for Magnus, and it involves what may or may not be a vampire... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are life! Ta for now!


End file.
